Parallel Brothers I : Twisted Reality
by SaberOfCoxai
Summary: What Ed and Al only wish was to see their mother's warm smile again. But what could be the price of a human's life? An arm, a leg, or a body? Now, Ed struggles to protect his brother with a body made out of metal. When their lives are switched, and their destinies altered, would the reality they have known of twist and change as well? Full Summary inside!
1. Prologue

**_Full Summary!_**

How will things work out if it wasn't Al who got stock in the armor but rather Ed? When the gate was about to take Al, Ed paid no heave and dashed to save him, leaving Al to perform the soul transmutation. What sacrifices do they have to make? What choices would they take? What could be the outcome of their destinies? When they lives are switched, and their destinies are altered, would the reality they have known of twist and change as well?

Following the combined story of both FMA versions (2003 and 2009), I give you the Parallel Brothers Trilogy.

**_Disclaimer Notice! _**I disclaimed everything! Except of course, for this plot twist.

**_Author's Note! _** Please remember to read and review guys! Reviews make the updates go faster. Excuse my awful grammar. ^_^

**_Spoiler Alert! _**_Some of the lines or dialogs are taken __**directly **__from both the Manga and Anime Series. _

The Parallel Brothers Book One

**Twisted Reality**

Prologue:

Resembool – 5 Years Ago

Edward and Alphonse Elric rushed to their basement and started mixing substances they knew was enough for them to reach their goals. "Let's do this Al!" said the enthusiastic older brother. "Yes! Big brother!" replied the happy little one.

They have been planning this ever since that incident happen. They went through hardships and wild training to acquire this specific knowledge about alchemy. "We must not fail…" thought Ed with determination.

"Ok…these are the basic ingredients that construct an average adult…" Al said while purring the last ingredients needed. "The Alchemy Circle…." Ed said while checking the drawn array of their transmutation circle.

"And for the soul…" Ed and Al cut their finger and dropped their blood together with the mixture, completing it. "Here it goes Al!" encouraged Ed. Al nodded in reply. They both close their eyes as they focused themselves on performing the alchemy.

Light blue electric light flashed from the circle, swaying in a circled manner. Ed smiled upon seeing the alchemy. 'This is it!' thought Ed as he saw the light flashed through the mixture.

All of a sudden, the once blue light turned to an eerie violet. The smile on Ed instantly vanished. "Big…brother…what is happening…?" Al asked, fear could be hinted from his voice. "Huh…?!" they both looked around. "Something is wrong…" concluded Ed.

Something sparked from his hand, and when he saw it, his eyes widened in astonishment – his left hand is slowly disappearing. "Big brother!" he heard Al screamed. He turned around and saw his brother's left leg vanishing.

"Al!"

He slowly tried to approach his little brother. As he focused his eyes, he saw black hands like shadows circling it. He follows it through his eyes and saw them coming from something that looked like a gate. He remembered seeing that gate from a book before. "No! It's a rebound!" his head screamed in horror. He knew what would happen next. More hands crept out from the gate, swaying slowly as it approached his little brother. "No! I won't let them!"

Without second thoughts, he rushed to his little brother and pushed him out of the circle. Without Alphonse on the circle, the hands grabbed Ed instead. Alphonse's eyes opened in shock. "No! Big Brother!"

The black hands grabbed Ed's body and dragged him back to the gate. Al immediately tried to stood up and reached for his brother's hand. But, it was hard to do so, especially if you only had one leg. "Ed! Big brother!" he screamed with all his might. "No! Ed!"

Al tried to reach for him, their hands were only inches apart. 'Just a little bit!' Al thought as he dragged himself towards his brother. "Al!" Ed screamed as he tries to pull himself closer to Al, wanting to touch his little brother's hand. "Ed!" "Al!"

Al thought that he could already save his brother, alas, it was all too late. His brother's hand disintegrated in the air, the gate closed. Al's eyes widened in fear, "No! Ed! Big brother!"

As he opened his eyes, he saw himself standing in a place covered in white. Nothing could be seen anywhere. "W-what the…w-where am I?" he scanned the area. Behind him was a huge gate designed with some scrubbings he could not understand, it floats slightly above the ground. "Ed?" he asked as though his brother were with him. He tried to look for him, but he found no one.

"Ed….Big brother!" he never stopped searching for him. "Hey!" a male's voice caught his attention. He immediately turned his gaze around, his eyes widened with worry and fear. "Wh-who…" he looked behind but found none.

"Here! Here! I'm right in front of you!" it called for his attention again. He gasped and as he turned his head in front, he saw something unordinary.

In front of him sat a creature covered in all white, with black like particles surrounding it like a shadow. The creature looks almost identical to a human except that it has neither face nor clothes, only a creepy smile could be seen in it.

Its smile frightened him the most.

"Who are..you…?" he hesitated on asking, but knew he should. The creature held out its hand and a laugh could be heard. "Aha! Thanks for asking!" it said, with a masculine voice.

"I am what you humans refer to as the world, also known as the "universe", or "god", or "true knowledge", or "all", or "one"…And, I'm you…" it said as it pointed its hand towards Al.

Al's eyes widened with fear. Sweats formed in his head. He could not move with fear. "Welcome, ignorant one…"

Without his knowledge, the gate that stood behind him opened. The black hands that looked like shadows creep from it. It grabbed him from behind and slowly dragged him inside. "No….NOOO!" he screamed in horror.

The laughter of the creature echoed across the place. "Be quite! It's that what you wanted?" it asked. "AHHH!" Al's body was slowly being dragged. He screamed and thrash with all his might, but the gate continued on swallowing him inside. His heart, mind, his whole body was filled with terror and fear. "Big brother! Help!"

Just before the gate close shut, he saw the creature smiling at him. "I'll show you…the _true knowledge" _

'What the hell is this?!'

The black hands encircled his body and continued on dragging him. It was as if falling from a high place. Around him, film-liked objects swayed. This film like structure contains images where people, places, and all sort were displayed. These information were forcing its way towards his brain.

"No! stop! My head hurts! It'll explode! I'm going to be mutilated! Stop! Please Stop! Stop!" he screamed.

All of a sudden, a white silhouette that looked exactly like his mom was displayed. Its hand was stretched at him. He tried to reach for it, to grab it. "Mom!" But before he could, the gate closed on him.

He stood where he was before, panting. The gate tightly shut behind. He stared at his hand.

"How was it?" the creature that as the truth spoke. He turned around and stared at it. "I feel like…unbelievable amount of knowledge were forced inside my brain…! My head hurts! But, now I finally understand…" Al replied.

He turned around and looked at the gate, fears gone from his eyes, replaced by something else. "This is the true knowledge…"

He slowly walked towards it. "That's right…Our human transmutation is not wrong…Brother formulated the correct theory! Just a little more! What I need to know is just ahead. Brother's theory lacks something in it. There was true knowledge regarding human transmutation…" His hands had touched the gate.

He turned around at the creature and pleaded. "Just one more time! Please let me in again!"

He expected the creature to agree and let him in. But it just shook its head. "No can do!" it said. "That's all I can show for this much passage fee…"

"Passage fee?" Al asked. The creature nodded. "That's correct…passage fee…" It snickered. It raised its left foot. Its once white foot turned into that of a human leg. Al felt something from his body. And as he glanced at it, he saw his left foot disintegrating.

The creature stood face-to-face with him. It smiled. "Equivalent trade, no? Ain't that right, alchemist boy?"

Al faced was replaced with full terror. "AAAHHHH!" he screamed.

He clenched his bleeding left leg. "No! No! Big brother! Help me! Ed! Ed!" he looked around and saw Ed's clothes scattered in the ground. It was like his brother vanished into thin air. "No! This can't be happening!"

He fell to the ground, with his arm supporting him. "It wasn't supposed to be like this! Ed! Big brother! Help!" he screamed. "Mom!"

He looked in front, and what he saw scared him. It wasn't his mother that they had created, it's a monster. Its head was upside down, and tentacles crept from inside its body, its ribs were wide open. It breaths, but it wasn't human. It could never be! It's hand crept in the ground, slowly approaching the frightened kid. Al immediately dragged himself away, his whole body trembling with fear.

"No! It can't be!" tears started to fall from his eyes. He vomited. "This is not what we wanted! Brother! Brother!" he yelled. He dragged himself around and brought down an armor that stood near him. It clanked as it fell.

Al remembered what he saw inside the gate, and without second thoughts, he used it. He drew an array on the neck side of the armor with his own blood. "Big brother…."

"Return him…" he clenched his teeth. "He's my older brother! Whether be my leg, or my arm…I'll even give you my heart. So please, return him to me! He's my little brother!"

In a desperate attempt, he clapped his hand. Blue electric light flashed around him. On the other side of the gate, the white creature smiled. It raised its right hand as it slowly began to changed form.

"That fool, his back for more…"


	2. Enter, The Fullmetal Alchemist!

**_Full Summary!_**

How will things work out if it wasn't Al who got stock in the armor but rather Ed? When the gate was about to take Al, Ed paid no heave and dashed to save him, leaving Al to perform the soul transmutation. What sacrifices do they have to make? What choices would they take? What could be the outcome of their destinies? When their lives are switched, and their destinies altered, would the reality they have known of twist and change as well?

Following the combined story of both FMA versions (2003 and 2009), I give you the Parallel Brothers Trilogy.

**_Disclaimer Notice! _**I disclaimed everything! Except of course, for this plot twist.

**_Author's Note! _** Please remember to read and review guys! Reviews make the updates go faster. Excuse my awful grammar. ^_^

**_Spoiler Alert! _**_Some of the lines or dialogs are taken __**directly **__from both the Manga and Anime Series._

* * *

The Parallel Brothers Book One

**Twisted Reality**

Chapter One:

**Enter, the Fullmetal Alchemist!**

East Frontier Lior City – Present Date

In the city of Lior, same things happened every day. The priest would announce to everyone the great things God had provided them. The high priest preaches people and tells them all the things he wanted them to know. Never had they thought that these _normal _things would last. Who would have thought that a normal _traveler _could change the lives of thousands of people?

"Children of God, have faith and thou shalt be save. The God of the sun, Leto, enlightens thy path. Behold having descended from his throne; the Lord shall save thee from thy sins. As a messenger of thy God, I am your father" the loud speech filled the town. Almost all of the town's radio had said the same thing.

"A radio broadcast from a sermon?" one metallic voice said. An armored guy was seated beside a teenager in a store. "A messenger of God? What's that?" said the teenager beside him.

"I think I ought to say 'what's that' at you two…" replied by their bartender or serving from his counter, quite astonished. He was wiping a glass with one hand gripping the bottle while the other slowly cleansing it. The server was a man about his forties with thick mustached on his face.

"Are you street performers?" Both his customers flinched upon hearing that question. "Okay pops! What part of us were street performers?!" the armored man asked harshly. "No….no we're not…" the teenager answered in a well-toned voice. He gently flashed the server one of his innocent smiles.

The teenager looked about fourteen to fifteen years of age. He has a dirty golden hair and brown eyes like that of his mother. His tone was soft and kind. He wore a white polo-shirt paired with black pants. His shirt had a strange symbol in its upper right part, symbolizing that he had come from a great mentor.

He smiled happily at the man while the armored one looked like he could kill the bartender any minute now. The bartender ignored his rage and continued with his questions.

"I keep looking but that's all you could be…" the bartender reasoned out, looking back at the armored one. "Especially you…" he added while pointing at it-er-him. "I don't see faces like yours around this town…." He then said.

He placed his palm against his head as if thinking something important. "Ah! Perhaps tourist, then?" he finally concluded. A short giggle came out from the teenager. "Fufu…you may call it that way…" he replied, scratching the back of his head. Seeing what his companion did, the armored guy decided that it may be time to press on for a little more details.

"What's with these broadcast, anyway?" he asked, now without his harsh and furious voice. It won't help him in any way when it comes on gathering information. The bartender looked surprised. "Oh, you haven't heard of the Lord Cornello?" he asked. "We're tourist, right?!" the armored guy said as if pointing out the obvious. "Who…?" that caught up the curious side of the teenager.

"Founder Lord Cornello! The messenger of Leto, the sun god!" the bartender proclaimed proudly. Across the town, you could hear people talking about the goodness and holiness of their holy founder.

"The founder of Letoism, the one with the _power of miracles! _ He's this really wonderful man who came to this city a couple of years ago and showed us the way of God!"

"It's incredible!"

"Definitely the power of God!"

"You ain't listening…?" the bartender asked the armored guy who began twisting his companion's fork. The teenager on the other hand is listening intently on the said stories of the people. The armored guy sighed. "Nope….I'm not interested with religions…" he stood up and was about to leave when his head hit something hard. A radio fell and shattered on the ground.

He chuckled. "Oopps…"

"AAAHHH!" came the reaction of the owner. "Hey! Don't cause problems in here! It's all because of you wearing that suit while walking around!" scolded the bartender. "Hey! What's your problem with my suit?!" retorted the armored guy back. Before he could anything to the bartender, his companion stopped him. Looking at the bartender, he apologized; "I'm sorry for the trouble he caused. Don't worry! I shall fix it for you…"

"Fix? How…?" the bartender asked in curiosity. "Just watch!" answered the armored guy.

The dirty-blond teenager walked around the broken radio and inspected it. "Are you sure you could do this?" the bartender asked. "Just watch, ok?!" came the replied from the irritated armored guy. "Fine…fine…" the bartender said in defeat.

"Right….here I go!" the teenager stood up and clasped his hand. After doing so, he slammed it on the ground and flashes of blue electric light sparked from the ground where the broken radio was placed. The once broken radio was fixed in a minute. The villagers' eyes gazed at the radio as if it was some kind of a miracle. "How's this?" boasted out the armored guy.

"I'm totally stunned!" replied by the bartender. He still couldn't believe his eyes. "You could also use the _power of miracles_?!" he asked in amazement. Both of the newcomers almost dropped their heads on the ground. "Say what now…" said the armored guy.

"Um…we're the Elrics brothers…We're alchemists…" the teenager introduced himself and his companion. He bowed at the bartender. "And we're sort of famous…" replied the armored guy who didn't even bother to bow. After hearing it, the villagers yelled in recognition.

"The Elrics brothers?! I've heard of them before!"

"The younger one of them is one of the national state alchemists!"

"The Fullmetal Alchemist! Alphonse Elric!"

"Yes…." Replied by the teenager, a little bit shy. The folk people rushed to the armored guy and began admiring his suit.

"So, you're that rumored genius alchemist!"

"I get it! It's because you're wearing this suit of armor that they named you fullmetal!"

"You stupid people! Of course it's not me! It's my brother over there!" the armored guy said pointing at his teenager companion. The town people were baffled. "Who? The teenager?" they asked. "Yes…"

The teenager bowed at them again and introduced himself. "I'm the Fullmetal Alchemist, Alphonse Elric…" The armored guy raised his fist. "And I'm the older brother, Edward Elric…"

The villagers were suddenly embarrassed by their actions. "E-excuse us..then…"

* * *

**Author's Note!**

Thanks to those who reviewed, followed, and favorite-d this story! Stay tuned guys!


	3. The One Who Challenges the Sun

**The One Who Challenges the Sun**

_Twisted Reality : Parallel Brothers Book One_

* * *

East Frontier Lior City – Present Date

"Hello! It's a lively day today!" in the midst of their heated conversation, a lady approached them. The bartender smiled and greeted the lady back. "Oh! Hello Rose!"

The lady looked like she was between 17-18 years of age. She has hair that could reach up to her waist. Her hair was black, but the color of her bangs was different – it was pink. She smiled and approached the bartender.

Before she could say anything, the bartender asked her first. "Going to the church again?" The lady replied with glee, "Yes! I need to make some offerings" She then pointed out the things she wanted to buy. After a while, she took notice of the two travelers standing beside her.

"Oh! I haven't met you before…" she said, politely. The bartender answered for them, "He said he's an alchemist, seems like he's looking for something…" The bartender finished stuffing all the purchases inside the paper bag and handed them to the lady. The lady smiled and thanked him.

Before leaving, she bowed at the travelers and smiled gladly at them. "I hope you may find what you're looking for! May Leto protect the two of you…" She then rushed off to her destination, the smile never left her face.

"Rose has become a lot more energetic…" the bartender suddenly spoke up. The _travelers _turned their gazed at him, listening to what they are about to say. "It's all thanks to the founder…" one of villagers added. "Huh?!" Ed pressed for more details. "What do you mean?"

**THIS STORY IS NOT OVER YET!**

**THIS IS ONLY AN EXCERPT! **

**YOU COULD FIND THE WHOLE CHAPTER IN Arrow Pen**

**Search it: **Parallel Brothers Arrow Pen

* * *

**Author's Note! **

Hey guys! I've updated the story and as you have suggested, made it longer! You could read the whole chapter in Arrow Pen. You could search: **Parallel Brothers Arrow Pen **on your browsers and you'll find my stories there! I'll be more active in that site and will have my stories updater weekly. Yes, I'm transferring all my stories at that site. But, I would still post chapters in this site, although they would only be **excerpts. **

Thank you and have a good day! ^_^

SaberOfCoxai~


End file.
